


Slime

by philos_manthanein



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slime, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: V teaches Nero an important lesson about active listening.





	Slime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epyonics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/gifts).



> This is all epyonics's fault.

Watching Nero is akin to watching a one-man circus, V thinks. Nero is an acrobat, a stunt juggler, and a clown.  _ Especially _ a clown - with his terrible one-line jokes and his penchant for physical slapstick - whether he intends to be or not. His company is amusing at its best, a hindrance at its worst. Thinking further, V supposes that applies as much to Nero’s demon-fighting as it does his prowess in bed. 

Not that Nero isn’t also impressive on both accounts. As a demon-hunter he is strong and capable, if not quite as lucky nor legendary as Dante. In bed, well, V has far more compliments than complaints, surely. But there is always room for improvement, isn’t there?

V thinks Nero’s largest problem is that he’s a bit of a  _ moron _ . He can’t help it; it’s in his genes. The branches of Sparda’s family tree bear outrageously beautiful and  _ incredibly dense _ fruits. 

They have been walking for what seems like hours through freshly-made ruins. Collapsed rubble in the streets rendered them impassable by Nico’s van, so Nero and V opted to “hoof it” as the girl put it. V enjoys watching Nero’s form breeze through the monsters they encounter, making quick work of eviscerating them. 

One insectoid demon scurries away from the pack Nero’s fighting, heading for V. It doesn’t worry him, particularly because he’s had Shadow summoned by his side as insurance. The panther snarls at the creature, ready for V’s command. And V is ready to give it until he hears Nero dash over.

“Not today, ugly!” Nero shouts, leaping then cleaving the demon through it’s cricket-like torso and following with a large kinetic punch with his mechanical prosthetic that sends its corpse skidding across the cracked asphalt. “Ha! Exterminated!”

V rolls his eyes and gives a long-suffering sort of sigh. 

Nero is far too overprotective. Or perhaps he’s just trying to show off. Not that V isn’t beyond using either of those traits to his advantage; indeed that  _ was _ one reason he allowed Nero to stick with him even after they thought Dante dead. But Nero’s antics can border on the line of embarrassing, too. 

“Moving along.” V instructs, flipping open his poetry book and walking past Nero with his cane clicking softly across the ground.

Shadow follows his steps obediently. V temporarily hooks his cane on his elbow, then shifts his book to his left hand. He reaches over and gives the large cat a scratch on the head with his right while he reads. V can also feel the slight annoyance radiating off Nero. It’s likely because V didn’t give him the validation he thought due for his deeds. That tickles something in V; it always does when he can gently ruffle Nero’s ego.

They round some large, crumbling concrete edifice when V halts his steps. He can hear something. It sounds horrifically  _ disgusting _ . As if something large and wet is currently slopping around nearby.

“Sounds like someone’s chucking around some macaroni and cheese.” Nero comments quitely.

V shoots him an incredulous look. Nero shrugs.

“What? I lived with Dante.” Nero explains as if  _ that _ makes perfect sense.

Ignoring that, V takes a cautious step forward. Nero immediately steps to overtake him, putting himself before V. He’s a little too much with these heroics sometimes, V thinks. It’s still undoubtedly endearing.

Nero leads the way, following the horrid sounds until they’re at the wide open doors of a large warehouse. The source of the noises becomes obvious when V lays eyes on several large, black, writhing masses within. The monsters appear as multi-tendriled mounds covered in some sort of viscous slime. Like heaps of worms entangled with one another, rolling around and climbing over each other. 

“What the hell?” Nero whispers, getting into a ready stance. “What the fuck are these things?”

V recollects in his memories a vague knowledge of what they are, but not a particular name. So he replies simply: “Demons.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Nero shakes his head. “They aren’t attacking?”

“I don’t imagine they want to.” V replies as he observes the creatures more intently.

“Why not?” 

“They’re mating.” 

Nero visibly bristles in disgust. V tries to press down the urge to smile in amusement.

“Why?!” Nero chirps rather loudly, glancing quickly to see if the demons heard him and - seeing no change - whipping his head back to stare at V again.

“They’re trying to conceive children-”

“I know what mating is, dumbass!” Nero interrupts him brusquely. “Why are they doing it  _ here _ ?”

“Why does anyone have sex anywhere?” V asks with an intentionally suggestive tone. “Perhaps they’re comfortable here. Perhaps it’s  _ exciting _ for them.”

Nero blinks at V with that idiot puppy-like stare that V has grown quite used to. He can tell that Nero has picked up on V’s sultry tone, because if there’s one thing that keeps Nero’s cogs turning it’s his incessant passion of all kinds. The demon-hunter seems mightily conflicted, and Nero turns away from V quickly. V watches as Nero looks on towards the masses of monsters before him, his Devil Breaker hand clenched at his side while his human hand clutches the hilt of his sword as it rests on his shoulder.

V finds it curious that Nero isn’t already rushing forth to slice and dice the creatures into oblivion. Maybe what V said riled him up more than intended. Interested, V approaches closer to Nero’s side. Nero either doesn’t notice - even with the soft, steady noise of V’s cane clicking against the floor - or he’s trying to ignore V. 

Either way, it pleases V to see the barest hint of pink heat on Nero’s face.

“Demon physiology is fascinating.” V maintains his suggestive overtones, testing Nero for a response.

Nero doesn’t reply, though V can see his throat bob slightly. So V decides to continue, speaking in what one would call his “bedroom voice”, wondering how far he can go with this impromptu experiment.

“You see, the male possesses a penis in each of its appendages,” V pauses to wait for Nero to react and then - receiving none - continues, “Once aroused, its genitalia slips through a slit at the end of the tentacle. The females also contain their genitals within their appendages. Of course, the vaginal slits are what produce the majority of this sticky slime, to aid in penetration. Though there is likely an abundance of seminal fluid, too…”

V rakes his gaze over Nero as he speaks further. Normally he’s not so verbose, but the blush spreading over Nero’s face is enough to inspire him alone. V notices the more he speaks, the more Nero stares straight forward, a sheen of sweat erupting across his beautiful skin, and his feet shifting back and forth. Lowering his gaze, V can clearly see the greater effect of his lustful tones: Nero is hard. 

V wonders if Nero is even paying attention to what he’s saying.

“Nothing gets me  _ hotter _ than the sound of  _ wet tentacles _ slapping together.” V says loudly as he snaps his poetry book closed.

Nero jumps suddenly, finally jerking his head to look at V again with wide eyes. “Huh? What?”

It’s confirmation of what V expected. Nero wasn’t really paying attention at all. Well, that’s his problem now. V decides to give Nero a coy smile. 

“Really, I never thought you’d be  _ that _ type, Nero.” V speaks cooly.

“What?” Nero’s brow furrows. “What type?”

V lowers his grasp on his cane, lifting it so he can prod the handle at the hard bulge of Nero’s cock. Nero breathes in sharply.

“The kind that gets aroused from watching monsters  _ fuck _ .” V intentionally loads the final word with as much vulgarity as he can. 

Nero looks completely scandalized. V thinks it’s marvelous.

“You’ve  _ really _ got the wrong idea.” Nero pleads, taking a step back. “It’s just… You were talking.”

“Mhm,” V nods, “I was explaining how these demons mate, and you became aroused.”

Nero’s eyes go wider. V half-expects to see smoke start issuing out of Nero’s ears from how hard he’s overthinking.

“It’s fine,” V continues, putting on an air of dismissiveness, ”People find themselves sexually stimulated by many problematic things, I assure you.” 

V delivers a sidelong stare at Nero. Nero is so problematically attractive, too. Especially when he’s agonizing. V watches how Nero’s mouth hangs open dumbly as the demon-hunter tries to form the magic words that will make V stop thinking he wants to copulate with a tentacle demon.

It gives V a cruel idea.

“If it would satisfy you, I could leave you alone with them?” V teases, deciding to walk towards the heap because he knows they’re indeed harmless. “Or I could help you satisfy your base desires?”

The disgustingly sloppy noises get louder as V approaches. He sticks a hand out, letting his fingers barely graze over one of the dark, slimey tendrils. The creature jerks away from him knowing that he is foreign. A small smile crosses V’s lips. He almost feels guilty. These demons are rather docile and - being in an unfamiliar environment - finding comfort in each other.

Truly, V doesn’t  _ actually _ know if they’re mating at all. Nor does he know  _ how _ they do so. But V  _ does _ know how to weave a good story, doesn’t he?

“Forgive me my indulgences,” V whispers to the demon as he tucks his poetry book away and grabs a firm hold on one of the tentacles.

It tries to pull away for a moment, but then the appendage snakes its way around V’s wrist and then his forearm. It’s horribly glutinous, but not painful by any stretch. V is certain he could remove himself from its grasp easily. Instead, he turns around and presses his back against the mound, pleased to feel more of the tentacles slither around his waist and ankles.

“Wait! V!” Nero shouts when he finally seems to break out of his delirious state. 

V schools his expression into one of concern, pretending to be trapped. He even shouts Nero’s name with all the fake pain he can muster. Ever the hero, Nero picks up his pace to dash over. Nero takes a swing at the demon with his sword and carves off one of its appendages. The tendril drops to the ground, spasms violently, then melts to absorb into the steaming goo coating everything. Seconds later another tentacle curls around V to replace it, just as V anticipated it would.

Nero repeats his actions a few more times and gets the same result. He even tries to pull and punch and shock the tentacles away, making zero progress. V delights in seeing how desperately Nero wants to save him. Deciding to up the faux urgency of his predicament, V gives a few short coughs to make it seem like the appendages are squeezing him tightly.

“Damn it!” Nero shouts. “Where’s Shadow?!”

V watches as Nero whirls around to look for the panther. Glancing as well, V spots his familiar at the same time Nero does.

Shadow is lying near the warehouse entrance, a hind leg extended straight in the air as he bathes his crotch.

“Hey! You stupid fucking cat!” Nero yells in panic, flailing his arms to try to get its attention.

V nearly chokes trying to hold back the laugh that threatens to bubble out of him. He wonders if Nero will realize the reason for Shadow’s lack of concern is that V isn’t in any real danger. That it’s peculiar that V hasn’t summoned his familiar to help him. V considers doing so, but then Nero turns back and resumes his incompetent rescue attempts. 

Nero tries pulling at the tendrils, but they constrict defensively. Being covered in mysterious effluence, they easily slip out of hand. V knows that these creatures respond easier to gentle coaxing. They can be killed, but that’s not V’s intent since they aren’t any real threat to anyone.

“Nero,” V says with a fabricated remorseful inflection, “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect-”

“It’s fine! I’ll get you out! I just gotta think…” Nero grits his teeth determinedly.

There’s a warm affection V feels for Nero’s protectiveness, even if it’s being manipulated to V’s own ends. Nero’s not very intelligent, but he is brave. He’s entertaining, too, which is what drives V to want to play with him. Nero is a welcome respite from all the actual stressors V must face. 

And, well, Nero fucks better when he feels like a big hero, too.

That gives V another idea.

“We have to have sex.” V spits out.

“What?!” Nero shouts in shock.

“Listen,” V says with complete seriousness as he quickly weaves another story, “These demons will not let go unless I’ve been mated with. If you don’t do it, one of them will.”

“V…” Nero replies dumbly, his brow furrowing with confusion.

“Please,” V continues as he truly struggles to maintain his act in the face of this utter absurdity, “You have to mate with me before these tentacles do!”

V fully expects Nero to finally get it; to finally understand this has all been a ruse. He expects Nero to go flush with rage. Or maybe he will find it just as amusing - if more embarrassing - as V does. 

But Nero surprises him.

“Fuck,” Nero bites out. “Okay, fine. Fine! Damn it.”

The lamentation in Nero’s voice almost makes V want to give up. He almost feels guilty, manipulating Nero this cruelly. But then Nero drops his Red Queen with a loud clatter against the slick floor. And then Nero is pressed as close to V as he can get with the slimy appendages wrapped around V’s waist. 

When Nero seizes the back of V’s head and kisses him - deep and desperate - V completely forgets about making him stop. 

They’re both quickly becoming drenched in the demon’s slime. It makes the slide of Nero’s body against V’s feel strangely stimulating. He can feel Nero’s cock stir again as it’s pressed tight against V’s own groin. V wonders if it’s because Nero actually does find this situation erotic, or if he just finds so much arousal in kissing V. The idea that it could be the latter sends a sudden wanting through V’s body. Soon he’s growing just as hard against Nero.

Nero reaches his Devil Breaker hand between them, quickly working open both of their pants. When that is done, Nero breaks the kiss and lowers his human hand to pull their cocks out; first V’s and then his own. His hand is already slick with slime. It’s both disgusting to think about, yet incredibly stimulating, too. Nero tries his best to wrap his hand around them both, stroking tightly. 

It’s enough to draw a long, pleasured groan from V’s lips. He feels light-headed. This is such a strange turn of events. He knows he’s gone too far, but he has no intent to turn back now. Not when strong and passionate Nero is so determined to obey even his most outrageous demands.

This would have been enough, but then something even more strange happens. V feels his legs go out from under him. The tentacles gripping his legs and ankles are picking him up. They hold him, some pulling to slide his pants down further while the others pull his legs further apart and the ones around his torso pulling to roll him onto his back. His heart races faster when he realizes they’re indeed positioning him for Nero.

The idea that he may have accidentally guessed the truth here makes V feel like he might die.

“Uh… Yeah, um, thanks buddy?” Nero speaks awkwardly to the demon.

Yes, V definitely feels like dying. 

Then comes the feeling of Nero’s slickened cock pressing into him. V gasps out when he feels the head push into his ass, followed by the smooth, hard slide of the shaft. It fills him so completely every time. Even in this ridiculous situation V can’t help the desire that rises in him when he feels Nero’s hefty cock pull him apart.

Nero’s pace is quick and a little erratic. V can’t blame him for it this time. All of V’s senses are firing wildly from one extreme to another, too. While Nero fucks him open V can’t help but give in to the urge to reach for his own cock. It doesn’t take much extra stimulation before V is ejaculating in a quick, thin stream of semen that coats his hand and mixes with the demonic ichor he’s covered in.

Nero follows soon after, snapping his hips forward tightly. V feels heady as he feels the pulsing of Nero’s cock inside him as it fills him with Nero’s seed. Barely half a minute passes before V feels himself being lowered to the ground. Nero follows him, crawling over V as the monstrous tendrils finally remove themselves and slither away. 

V is still reeling when he hears Nero laugh. Something inside V jumps at that. Opening his eyes, he can see Nero over him. The demon-hunter grins broadly as he laughs, his eyes shining almost as much as the slime he’s covered in. 

“That was fucking crazy!” Nero exclaims. 

V swallows some dryness in his throat and nods. “Yes. But I-”

V’s intent to finally confess to what he did is quashed by Nero swooping down to kiss him hard.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, V!” Nero says after then he grabs V and pulls him into a tight hold, “I thought you were gonna die! You idiot. God.”

V lets Nero hold him, feeling his breathless laughter rattling against both of their chests. The sound of Nero’s utter relief and joy and care brings a warmth like sunshine into V’s form. Laying there in a mass of demon slime, half-naked and freshly fucked, V realizes that Nero must truly love him.

And V decides that some truths really don’t need to be told. 

**Author's Note:**

> I GOTTA USE MY COLLEGE EDUCATION FOR SOMETHING ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
